Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance
| starring = Nicolas Cage Ciarán Hinds Violante Placido Johnny Whitworth Christopher Lambert Idris Elba | music = David Sardy | cinematography = Brandon Trost | editing = Brian Berdan | studio = Hyde Park Entertainment Imagenation Abu Dhabi Marvel Entertainment | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 95 minutes"GHOST RIDER - SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE". British Board of Film Classification. Retrieved January 7, 2012. | country = United States | language = English French Spanish | budget = $57 million | gross = $132,563,930 }} Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance is a 2012 American 3D Supernatural Superhero film based on the Marvel Comics antihero Ghost Rider. It is a stand-alone sequel to the 2007 film Ghost Rider and features Nicolas Cage returning to his starring role as Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider with supporting roles done by Ciarán Hinds, Violante Placido, Johnny Whitworth, Christopher Lambert, and Idris Elba. The film was directed by Mark Neveldine and Brian Taylor, from a screenplay written by David S. Goyer, Scott Gimple and Seth Hoffman. Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance was released in theaters on February 17, 2012. Critical reception was largely unfavorable, with critics criticizing the script and deeming CGI and acting as poor. Despite this, the film was a box office success making over $132 million against its $57 million budget. Despite the film's box office success, Nicolas Cage has said that he's "done" with the Ghost Rider films. In May 2013, film rights to Ghost Rider were reverted to Marvel Studios but the studio has no plans to make a Ghost Rider film in near future. Plot A French priest named Moreau (Idris Elba) warns the monks of a monastery about an impending attack by the devil's forces to obtain a boy named Danny (Fergus Riordan), the monastery falls under attack; Moreau tries to help the boy and his mother Nadya (Violante Placido) escape, but the distrusting mother shoots at Moreau and flees with her son. Moreau manages to distract the men chasing Danny and Nadya, but nearly dies in the process and loses them. He believes that only the Ghost Rider is capable of protecting the boy. He finds the Rider and seeks his help. Eight years have passed since the first movie, which dealt with Johnny Blaze (Nicolas Cage) making a deal with the demon Roarke (Mephistopheles) (Ciarán Hinds), and becoming the Ghost Rider—a vengeful, fiery spirit who feeds on the evil of his victims and consumes the souls of sinners. No matter how small the infraction—anything from genocide to a white lie—the Rider does not differentiate. This drives Blaze into hiding, fighting the evil spirit within him. Moreau finds him with some ease and convinces him to save the boy in exchange for his priesthood's ability to restore Johnny's soul and remove the Ghost Rider's curse forever. Meanwhile, pursuers force Nadya and Danny from the road and bring them to their leader: her former boyfriend Ray Carrigan (Johnny Whitworth). Carrigan has Danny tied up and is about to execute Nadya when the Ghost Rider appears; the Ghost Rider kills several of Carrigan's men and then moves in on Danny. Nadya distracts the Ghost Rider, who then is shot with grenades into submission. Carrigan leaves with Danny in tow. Johnny wakes up the next morning in a hospital. On the way out, he convinces Nadya not to trust him, but to accept his help to find Danny. However, Carrigan tells Roarke about the Rider, and Roarke speaks an incantation to Danny via phone; this, in effect, puts up a "firewall" preventing the Rider from sensing his whereabouts. He warns Carrigan it will not shield him from being sensed and gives him instructions to deliver Danny. Nadya later tells Blaze that as she lay dying, she made a deal with Roarke: her life in return for him impregnating her with Danny, making Danny a direct vessel for Roarke and the potential for him to have unlimited power on the surface world. Roarke lacks this power so far from hell. Danny nearly escapes, but breaks his ankle and is recaptured. That night, Nadya and Johnny interrogate a known contact of Carrigan's. Johnny takes off ahead of Nadya to deal with Carrigan. Nadya saves Danny as the Rider converts a mining machine (a Bagger 288 ) into a massive fiery machine, destroying their hideout complex and mortally wounding Carrigan. When Ghost Rider catches up to Nadya and starts to use his Penance Stare on her, Danny is able to stop the rider with a word, exercising his hidden power. Moreau catches up with the group as they ride off. Roarke is not done with Carrigan; using his power, he turns Carrigan into a demon called Blackout capable of instantly decaying anything he touches while shrouded in darkness. Johnny and Nadya bring Danny to Moreau's monastery with warm reception. Moreau delivers on his end of the bargain and, after explaining that the Ghost Rider is the twisted incarnation of the Spirit of Justice, Zarathos, after being captured and tortured to madness while in Hell, he exorcises Johnny of the spirit and Johnny becomes human again. The head monk Methodius (Christopher Lambert) proclaims that Danny will never be safe from the influence of evil and says he must die, taking Johnny, Moreau, and Nadya captive in order to execute the boy. Carrigan intervenes, however, killing the monks and taking Danny captive again to deliver to Roarke. The others follow, with Johnny not wanting to desert Danny after having promised to protect him. With the ritual to transfer Roarke's spirit and power into Danny underway, the three infiltrate the compound to save him. Carrigan kills Moreau, but Danny (who Roarke states has the same powers as he does) gives Johnny back the power of the Ghost Rider. Roarke manages to escape with Danny, and the Ghost Rider and Nadya give pursuit. After a vehicular struggle, Ghost Rider manages to defeat Carrigan and causes the SUV carrying Roarke and Danny to crash. The Ghost Rider literally sends Roarke back into hell while Danny, who had died in the accident, is returned to his mother. Channeling the blue flame of Zarathos, Johnny manages to revive Danny and assures him that his safety is assured. As the film closes, the Rider, now covered in angelic blue flames, rides off on his motorcycle, saying "My name is Johnny Blaze. I'm the Ghost Rider". Cast * Nicolas Cage as Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider/Zarathos: a motorcycle stunt man who sold his soul to a demon and became a vengeful fiery spirit that feeds on the evil of his victims. * Johnny Whitworth as Ray Carrigan / Blackout:Douglas, Edward "Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved February 17, 2012 a mercenary, drug dealer, and gun runner turned into Blackout by the Devil to complete his job. This transformation gives him the fortitude and supernatural abilities to compete with Ghost Rider. Carrigan's powers are completely unlike those of the comic book character; writers admitted that the only aspect of Blackout they used in designing the movie version was his appearance. * Fergus Riordan as Danny Ketch: a young child caught up in a demonic conspiracy who ends up in the care of Johnny Blaze during his travels. * Ciarán Hinds as Roarke/Mephisto: the mortal form of the demon who transformed Johnny Blaze in the Ghost Rider. He has fathered a child, with Nadya, and has plans for the boy, Danny. Actor Peter Fonda, who portrayed the character in the first film, had expressed interest in reprising the role. However, Hinds was revealed to be playing the character instead. * Violante Placido as Nadya Ketch: Danny's mother and Ray's ex-girlfriend who helps Johnny to stop Mephisto from taking over his body. * Idris Elba as Moreau: a French member of a secret religious organization who joins forces with Johnny. He is the one who tells Johnny to find Danny. * Christopher Lambert as Methodius: a senior monk. * Anthony Head as Benedict:, a senior monk at the castle where Nadya and Danny are hiding at the start of the film. * Jacek Koman as Terrokov. * Vincent Regan as Toma Nikasevic:, an arms dealer who works with Carrigan. * Spencer Wilding as Grannik. Production On February 9, 2007, Marvel producer Avi Arad announced the development of Ghost Rider 2 at a press event. Peter Fonda had also expressed a desire to return as Mephistopheles. In early December, 2007, Nicolas Cage also expressed interest to return in the lead role as Ghost Rider. Shortly after, in another interview he went on further to mention that he would enjoy seeing a darker story, adding, "He's not eating jelly beans anymore; he's getting drunk". He suggested that the film could do with newly created villains. It is also rumored that the sequel would feature Danny Ketch, another Marvel character who took up the Ghost Rider mantle in the comics. }} In a September 2008 interview, Nicolas Cage informed IGN that Columbia had taken meetings to start a sequel. Cage noted conversations about the story, where Ghost Rider may end up in Europe on behalf of the church, having story elements "very much in the zeitgeist, like Da Vinci Code." In February 2009, an online source stated Columbia Pictures had greenlit a sequel to Ghost Rider. Nicolas Cage was stated to reprise the lead role, whilst the studio were in search of writers. On September 23, 2009, it was reported that David S. Goyer had signed on to write the script for the sequel. Goyer spoke to MTV about the sequel, stating that the story would pick up eight years after the events of the first film and that he hopes to start filming by 2010. The sequel is titled Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance and was produced by Mike De Luca, and screened with a PG-13 rating. On July 14, 2010 it was confirmed that Nicolas Cage would return, and Mark Neveldine and Brian Taylor were announced to direct the film, with editor Brian Berdan and cinematographer Brandon Trost reuniting with the directors from the Crank films. Christopher Lambert underwent three months of sword training and shaved his head for his role. Filming In July 2010, Cage revealed shooting was to start in November. In an interview with Superhero Hype!, Eva Mendes revealed that she would not be back as Roxanne for the sequel. The film was shot in Romania and Turkey. The film started Principal photography in Sibiu, Romania in November 2010, using mostly local talent. Principal photography was completed on January 24, 2011. On March 16, 2011, it was confirmed that Johnny Whitworth would be playing the antagonist, which was also confirmed to be Blackout. The film was converted in post-production to 3D. Three scenes were shot on set Castel Film Romania. Among the places in the country chosen were Transfăgărăşan, Targu-Jiu, Hunedoara Castle and Bucharest.Wilding, Josh. "New Ghost Rider: Spirit Of Vengeance Filming Details for Romania Revealed!" comicbookmovie.com. October 14, 2010 Filming in Turkey took place in Cappadocia, a historical region in central Turkey with exotic chimney topped rocky setting. The scene with the Greco-Roman theatre was filmed in Pamukkale where the ancient Roman city of Hierapolis once stood. Reception Reviewers who viewed an early preview screening at the December 2011 Butt-Numb-A-Thon in Austin expressed negative reactions to the film, with two attendants saying it was worse than the first Ghost Rider film, and one even going so far as to say that the sequel makes the first film "look like The Dark Knight" by comparison.Virtel, Louis. "Early Report: Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance is so Awful, You’ll Pee Fire". wikipedia:Movieline. December 13, 2011 Critical reception has been negative. The film currently holds a 17% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 112 reviews with the consensus stating: "With a weak script, uneven CG work, and a Nicolas Cage performance so predictably loony it's no longer amusing, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance aims to be trashy fun but ends up as plain trash.""Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012)". wikipedia:Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved June 29, 2012. On Metacritic, the film currently holds a score of 32 based on 20 reviews. On the other hand, IGN gave the movie four out of five stars."Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Review". wikipedia:IGN UK. Retrieved July 7, 2012. Box office Despite its negative reviews, it opened in 3,174 theaters at #3 with $22,115,334, behind Safe House, which moved to #1 on its second weekend and The Vow the holdover of the last week, less than half of Ghost Rider's opening weekend of $45,388,836. As of June 4, it has gone on to gross $51,774,002 at the domestic box office and $80,789,928 overseas for a worldwide total of $132,563,930. Nominations Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance was nominated for two Golden Raspberry Awards. Golden Raspberry Awards * Worst Actor (Nicolas Cage; also for Seeking Justice) * Worst Remake, Rip-off or Sequel Home media Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance was released on Blu-ray and DVD on June 12, 2012. Future films In February 2012, directors Mark Neveldine and Brian Taylor discussed producing a potential Ghost Rider 3, and having someone else direct it. Neveldine told The Playlist that Nicolas Cage has expressed interest in appearing in another Ghost Rider film, hinting that the film could move forward provided that Spirit of Vengeance was a success saying "I know Nick wants to do it, he's very pumped about it.....We'll just have to see how well this does." In March 2013, when Nicolas Cage was asked about a possible third installment, Cage said "It's possible, but it won't be with me... Anything's possible. But I doubt, highly, that I would be in a third installment of that." According to MTV, Cage believes that another "Ghost Rider" movie might happen "down the road" saying "It would be interesting if they did it with a female Ghost Rider," but he insisted that his days as Johnny Blaze are behind him for now. Cage also said "Personally, I'm done," he said. "I've done what I had to do with that part. You never say never, but right now, today, I would say that I'm done." On May 2, 2013, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige announced that the film rights to Ghost Rider had reverted to Marvel Entertainment, though also stated that the studio had no immediate plans to make another Ghost Rider film. References External links * * * Category:2012 films Category:2012 horror films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American 3D films Category:American action films Category:American fantasy films Category:American horror films Category:English-language films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Fictional portrayals of the Devil Category:Films directed by Neveldine/Taylor Category:Films shot in Romania Category:Films shot in Turkey Category:Superhero films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Ghost Rider films Category:Sequel films Category:Demons in film Category:Crystal Sky Pictures films